


The most beautiful of flowers

by SantanaRohana



Category: Mulan - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantanaRohana/pseuds/SantanaRohana
Summary: Há muito, muito tempo atrás, durante a dinastia do Norte e do Sul, havia uma jovem destemida, disposta a arriscar a própria vida por amor à família e à pátria. Seu nome era Fa Mulan e após testes e tribulações ela veio a florescer como a mais rara e bela de todas as flores, tornando-se no processo uma das maiores guerreiras de toda a China.
Relationships: Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Li Shang (Disney), Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Mushu (Disney), Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Shan Yu (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. CAPÍTULO I

**Author's Note:**

> Elenco:  
> Fa¹ Táo² (花 桃) - Avó Fa  
> ¹: “flor”  
> ²: “pêssego”; símbolo da longa vida  
> Fa Zhou¹ (花 弧) – Pai  
> ¹: "Ajuda, assistência".  
> Fa Li¹ (花 李) – Mãe  
> ¹: Fortaleza; Formosa  
> Fa Mulan² (花 木蘭)  
> ¹: “florescimento da magnólia”  
> Obs.: A magnólia é a planta símbolo da perseverança e da nobreza.  
> Fa Ping¹ (花 平)  
> ¹: "Pacífico".  
> Obs.: Também serve para menino.  
> Fa Zhuang¹ (花 庄/莊)  
> ¹: “"digno" e "grave".”  
> Fa Zhōng¹ (花 忠)  
> ¹: "lealdade” e “devoção”  
> Shan¹ Yu² (善 於)  
> ¹: coral  
> ²: jade; honra; feliz; chuva  
> Long¹ Mushu² (龍 木須)  
> ¹: “dragão”  
> ²: “bigode de madeira”  
> Khan¹ (可汗)  
> ¹: O nome se traduz em "príncipe", mas também pode significar "rei" ou "líder" em muitas línguas tuco-mongói  
> Cri-Kee¹  
> ¹: provavelmente inspirado em onomatopeia de grilo

Cuidado estranho, antes de mergulhar impensadamente entre as páginas desta história, pois ela mesma é um aviso sobre agir sem a devida cautela e premeditação. Então, pare por um momento e pense com cuidado antes de dar seu próximo passo.

Estes são caminhos não desbravados, uma história nunca contada antes, pelo menos não como tal. Não houve mão de escriba talentoso que a polisse e embelezasse em algo que poderia inspirar gerações com contos de bravura e coragem, há, apenas, a verdade. Ou uma de suas faces, com esta sendo trágica e lamentável. Não há feliz final para ser encontrado aqui, lhe advirto, no máximo há um esperançoso, e talvez isso seja incentivo o suficiente para você, caro estranho, talvez não, mas não se esqueça, no entanto, independentemente do caminho que escolher ...

Você foi avisado ...

Para aqueles que desejam prosseguir, aplaudo sua coragem, e enxoto sua cautela. Agora, sem mais tardar, que seja dado início a esta história ...

_“Há muito, muito tempo atrás, durante a dinastia do Norte e do Sul, havia uma jovem destemida, disposta a arriscar a própria vida por amor à família e à pátria. Seu nome era Fa Mulan e após testes e tribulações ela veio a florescer como a mais rara e bela de todas as flores, tornando-se no processo uma das maiores guerreiras de toda a China ... ”_

... ∞ ...

Parecia ter sido uma vida inteira atrás, - _e talvez fosse, por que quem era **então** , não era quem era **agora**_ **-** a época em que se aquecia na camaradagem crescente entre ela e os soldados, entre ela e seus amigos - _Yao, Chien- Po, Ling_ -, entre ela e o capitão - _Lee_ _Chang_ .

Tanto perdido graças a uma ferida de carne que exigia tratamento ...

Seu sangue a traiu. **Novamente** _\- sangue em seus lençóis, parabéns da mãe e avó por ter se tornado uma mulher, a fatídica visita a casamenteira_ . No final, tudo parecia se resumir a isso, **sangue** \- _Legado. Dever. **Honra** ._

O mundo virou, mudou tudo, e a varreu com mais força que a avalanche em que enterrou o exército dos hunos, uma avalanche que provocou, da qual salvara Chang à um custo terrível para si mesma. Salvá-lo acabou também a salvando, não final, pois dera a ele a desculpa perfeita para poupá-la após sua descoberta, mesmo que fosse uma mulher que se juntar ao exército sob falsos pretextos - _mas, se ela não o tenha salvado, talvez, não existiu descoberta, então, no final, quem salvou quem?_ -, uma mulher que, no final, seria para sempre apenas uma mulher, independentemente de suas realizações, por que o que havia entre suas pernas era muito mais importante do que suas ações, heroicas ou não, perdendo em uma vitória esmagadora contra os inimigos do império, e, assim, do imperador da China, ou não. Mulheres eram apenas isso, mulheres, e seu valor era caracterizado na produção de herdeiros ao marido, no atendimento dele e da família, na criação dos filhos, na administração da casa.

A única batalha que era esperada travar era na cama de par, os problemas que a solução deveria se preocupar como finanças domésticas, e sua proficiência e habilidade eram mensuradas de acordo com seu desempenho em tarefas de caráter doméstico. Não lhe era esperado empunhar nada diferente de uma vassoura, carregar mais do que baldes de água, perseguir atrás de outra coisa que não os filhos e obedecer às ordens de outros que não o pai, e depois do casamento, ao marido.

Deveria ter sido fácil, ter sido óbvio, ter sido simples o suficiente para ser compreendido, mesmo por uma mente feminina, qual era seu lugar no mundo - _o conselheiro_ _Chi Fu definitivamente pensava que era o caso, mas ele também nunca para uma mulher , nunca tivera que lidar com as mesmas coisas que elas tiveram e viver sob as mesmas regras, expectativas e restrições que elas, então, no fim, o que ele sabia sobre a realidade delas, seus sonhos e ambições, seu real potencial, seu orgulho e determinação, sua força? -_ , ela era mulher e, assim, não tinha nada que deveria estar fazendo em qualquer lugar perto de um campo de batalha ou de um acampamento militar, não a menos que estivesse ali para aliviar o estresse dos soldados do modo único que seu tipo podia, e, mesmo assim, apenas se estivesse ali sob ordens de alguém alto o suficiente na hierarquia para que tal indiscrição pudesse ser ignorada, e, se não, perdoada. Assim, resumidamente, nada justificava sua presença - _querer prevenir a morte do pai, o substituindo, era vergonhoso, era o reconhecimento de que ela o considerava incapaz de cumprir com seus deveres para com sua pátria, de que ela, uma mulher, achava- se superior a um homem, pior ainda, achava-se melhor que um antigo herói de guerra e, assim, nenhum direito de usurpar sua honrada posição a serviço do Imperador_ .

Tudo o que ela era ajudar - _ela não devia imaginar um mundo sem o pai, que era severo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão reconfortante para uma garota que nunca se encaixou perfeitamente no molde do papel que lhe era devido na sociedade_ \- e eles cuspiram na cara de seus esforços e sacrifícios, desconsideraram sua luta e dedicação, suas conquistas. Eles a abandonaram na neve, fria e ferida, sua honra perdida, suas esperanças desperdiçadas, sozinha ...

Eles a revelação para trás e, assim, permitiram que **aquilo** acontecesse com ela.

_“Coragem, espancada em submissão, transformada em covardia_

_Determinação, trocada por hesitação_

_Orgulho, rasgado e maculado, usurpado por vergonha ”._

Pois bem, ela aprendera o que tentaram lhe ensinar toda a sua vida, e agora que ela sabia era improvável que viesse a esquecer qualquer momento em breve. Lições duramente aprendidas tinham a tendência de grudar por um longo, longo, tempo - _para sempre, às vezes_ .

**[...] A seguir ...**

_Fa Mulan era uma mulher e isso acarretava em restrições, desvantagens e perigos, alguns com os quais estava mais familiarizada que outros. Ela era uma mulher e seu lugar não era combatendo uma guerra, ou a vencendo. Então ela não faria isso, não lutaria mais, não usurparia o legítimo papel de nenhum homem como protetor_ .

**[...]**


	2. CAPÍTULO II

[..] **Anteriormente...**

_Tudo o que ela queria era ajudar - **ela não conseguia imaginar um mundo sem o pai, que era severo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão reconfortante para uma garota que nunca se encaixou perfeitamente no molde que lhe era devido** \- e eles cuspiram na cara de seus esforços e sacrifícios, desconsideraram sua luta e dedicação, suas conquistas. Eles a abandonaram na neve, fria e ferida, sua honra perdida, suas esperanças desperdiçadas, sozinha..._

_Eles a deixaram para trás e, assim, permitiram que **aquilo** acontecesse com ela._

_“Coragem, espancada em submissão, transformada em covardia_

_Determinação, trocada por hesitação_

_Orgulho, rasgado e maculado, usurpado por vergonha”._

_Pois bem, ela aprendera o que tentaram lhe ensinar toda a sua vida, e agora que ela sabia era improvável que viesse a esquecer qualquer momento em breve. Lições duramente aprendidas tinham a tendência de grudar por um longo, longo, tempo – **para sempre, às vezes.**_

[...] **Agora...**

Fa Mulan era uma mulher e isso acarretava em restrições, desvantagens e perigos, alguns com os quais estava mais familiarizada que outros. Ela era uma mulher e seu lugar não era combatendo uma guerra, ou a vencendo. Então ela não faria isso, não lutaria mais, não usurparia o legítimo papel de nenhum homem como protetor.

O último papel que desempenharia seria o de mensageira. Ela iria a capital, alertaria a todos sobre a sobrevivência de Shan Yu, e então viraria na direção contrária, com destino a fazenda da família - _ela estava longe de casa há muito tempo, seria bom voltar_.

Ela faria o que era necessário, nada mais, nada menos, e todos poderiam seguir seus caminhos alegres e separados, como se nunca tivessem se conhecido – _como se nunca a houvessem traído, como se ela nunca houvesse sido destruída_. Que pereça sua necessidade de aprovação, de se destacar, de superar seus limites e as expectativas alheias, tudo o que essa mentalidade lhe rendeu fora humilhação e decepção, afinal. Ela devia ter aprendido antes, se não enquanto crescia, pelo menos com o fiasco envolvendo a casamenteira. Ela deveria ter dado mais atenção as palavras da mulher, mas ela não tinha, e graças a isso trouxera a família ainda mais vergonha – _tola Mulan, sua cabeça cheia de sonhos será a queda de sua família._

Personificar o filho inexistente, mas sempre desejado, de seus pais, roubar o último foguete restante e correr para encontrar sozinha um exército, lutar contra uma avalanche para salvar alguém. Imprudência, tolice, um peixe pego em um anzol se debatendo, inconsciente quanto a futilidade da ação, por que a verdade imutável e inevitável era que já estava morto, ele apenas não percebera isso ainda. Sua ida a capital seria a última vez que faria algo assim – _inútil_ – antes de voltar para casa para implorar o perdão de sua família, de seu pai, pedir absolvição, penitência por suas ações, suplicar, se necessário de joelhos, a casamenteira por outra chance de ser útil a família, de se redimir. Ela entendia agora e faria o que fosse necessário para deixar de ser um constrangimento, mesmo que isso significasse se casar, mesmo que o único disposta a leva-la para esposa fosse um criador de porcos sujo - _qualquer coisa, desde que ela não fosse mais motivo de vergonha_ , e _mesmo que o pensamento de ser tocada por um homem a enchesse de mal-estar._

Mas, antes de sua retratação, pontas soltas tinham de ser amarradas. Shan Yu, o líder Huno, não podia ser permitido ter sucesso em seus planos, em suas ambições. Se ele fizesse, se matasse o imperador, tomasse para si a China, como ela poderia viver consigo mesma? - _Como ela poderia passar o resto de seus dias temendo, constantemente, olhar por sobre o ombro e o encontrar a suas costas? Como ela podia esperar viver quando, no mesmo mundo que ela, ele ainda vivia, ele ainda respirava, ele ainda existia, após o que lhe fizera?_

Dedos gelados se agarravam em um vício as rédeas, joelhos pressionados com força desesperada contra os lados de Khan para evitar ser lançada fora durante o galope exigente que impunha, calcanhares cutucando seus flancos, incitando o garanhão em sua corrida _._

_"Coragem_

_Não se atreva a falhar agora_

_Eu preciso que você afaste minhas dúvidas_

_Estou encarando algo novo_

_Você é tudo que eu tenho para me apoiar_

_Então, coragem_

_Não se atreva a falhar agora"_

**[...] A seguir...**

_Ela fecha os olhos por apenas um momento, respirando o ar frio que assenta como agulhas em seus pulmões, tentando se orientar, se focar. Sua cabeça é muito leve, dispersa com todos os pensamentos correndo incoerentes e incessantemente por ela, seu corpo muito pesado, muito dolorido **\- ela dói de modos que nunca pensara serem possíveis**. Há lágrimas congeladas em suas bochechas, um corte em seu lábio inferior de um tapa que fora forte o suficiente para derrubá-la, um nódulo em sua têmpora de onde atingira o único lugar no chão invernal que não estava forrado com um grosso tapete de neve, uma ferida em suas costelas - **os pontos beliscavam sua pele inflamada, milagrosamente não infeccionada, mas com pelo menos um ponto rasgado** \- mordidas raivosas se espalhavam por seus seios - **misericordiosamente, elas não estavam em nenhum lugar visível, todas podendo facilmente ser escondidas sob as roupas** -, hematomas pontilhavam de roxo seus quadris e pulsos na forma de impressões digitais e, por fim - **a prova de sua desonra** \- a dor aguda em sua intimidade._

**[...]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isso foi tenso. Pobre Mulan, coitadinha. Ela não merecia isso. Espero que esteja ficando claro como as circunstancias estão mudando ela e suas prioridades, se antes ela fazia por que era o certo, agora ela faz por que é o certo para ela. Isso não faz dela má, apenas humana e possuidora de senso de autopreservação. Ela quer se proteger, isso é normal, principalmente depois do que ela passou.


	3. CAPÍTULO III

[...] **Anteriormente...**

_Dedos gelados se agarravam em um vício as rédeas, joelhos pressionados com força desesperada contra os lados de Khan para evitar ser lançada fora durante o galope exigente que impunha, calcanhares cutucando seus flancos, incitando o garanhão em sua corrida._

_"Coragem_

_Não se atreva a falhar agora_

_Eu preciso que você afaste minhas dúvidas_

_Estou encarando algo novo_

_Você é tudo que eu tenho para me apoiar_

_Então, coragem_

_Não se atreva a falhar agora"_

**[...] Agora...**

Ela fecha os olhos por apenas um momento, respirando o ar frio que assenta como agulhas em seus pulmões, tentando se orientar, se focar. Sua cabeça é muito leve, dispersa com todos os pensamentos correndo incoerentes e incessantemente por ela, seu corpo muito pesado, muito dolorido **-** _ela dói de modos que nunca pensara serem possíveis_. Há lágrimas congeladas em suas bochechas, um corte em seu lábio inferior de um tapa que fora forte o suficiente para derrubá-la, um nódulo em sua têmpora de onde atingira o único lugar no chão invernal que não estava forrado com um grosso tapete de neve, uma ferida em suas costelas - _os pontos beliscavam sua pele inflamada, milagrosamente não infeccionada, mas com pelo menos um ponto rasgado_ \- mordidas raivosas se espalhavam por seus seios - _misericordiosamente, elas não estavam em nenhum lugar visível, todas podendo facilmente ser escondidas sob as roupas_ -, hematomas pontilhavam de roxo seus quadris e pulsos na forma de impressões digitais e, por fim - _a prova de sua desonra_ \- a dor aguda em sua intimidade.

A última era a lesão que mais duramente se recusava a reconhecer, que tentava ao máximo ignorar - _sua ruína_. Tudo doía, doía e doía, e ela cutuca Khan um pouco mais com os calcanhares, desejando que ele vá mais rápido, mesmo que o ritmo enviasse raias de dor por ela, desejando que seus problemas pudessem ser soprados pelo vento tal como seus cabelos.

Cri-keen é um pequeno nódulo sob sua gola e contra seu pescoço, tremendo junto a sua pulsação. Mushu está em seu ombro - _seu poleiro favorito_ \- e ele não consegui olhar para ela, não tinha conseguido desde a fuga que conseguira arquitetar para ela com a ajuda de Cri-keen e Khan, mas está bem, ela também não tem conseguido olhar para nenhum deles, não quando sabe que eles sabem, que eles a viram, não apenas em seu mais baixo, mas em sua degradação e desgraça - _de quatro ou de costas, meio despida e espancada, o interior das coxas molhadas com mais do que sangue, e, sobre ela, a eclipsando, a grande estrutura do líder dos Huno_.

Eles viram, tinham de ter visto, tinham de saber, se não, de que outro modo eles poderiam ter sabido o que precisavam para salvá-la, para planejar e então pôr em prática seu plano no momento mais oportuno possível?

Seu coração bate e salta no peito, pulando e pulando como um grilo frenético em fuga, tão rápido quanto as asas de um beija-flor contra a gaiola de ossos de suas costelas. E ele grita, a pobre coisa assustada, em um mantra que nunca sessa, nunca desacelera, nunca perde a força, “ _corre, corre, corre..._ ”, em um tom tão alto quanto um chifre de guerra, que ecoa em seus ouvidos ainda mais alto que a pressa de seu sangue em suas orelhas. Entre luta e fuga, ela foge, por que lutar não funcionou – _nunca funciona, não para ela_.

Honrados Ancestrais, como ela deseja fugir, agarrar as rédeas de Khan e girá-los na direção aposta a que estão seguindo. Disparar para a fazenda, para a segurança, para sua família...

 _Logo_ , ela se promete, _apenas um pouco mais_ , ela se assegura, e _logo poderemos ir para casa_ , ela se pacifica - e _la nunca estaria a salvo se Shan Yu vencesse e a morte era preferível ao medo constante motivado por sua mera existência, pelo conhecimento de que ele poderia vir por ela a qualquer momento, bastava lhe apetecer. Isso não seria viver, não em um cenário como esse_.

Não é mais sobre honra ou coragem, não mais. É sobre sobrevivência, é sobre autopreservação. E, ainda, no final, apesar de suas melhores intenções, suas promessas para si mesma, das duras opiniões e julgamentos de todos, ela acaba sendo a única a salvar o dia, novamente - _por que os homens são mais fortes, maiores, com mais músculos, mas quando se tratar de inovar, de usar suas mentes para mais do que descobrir com que lado da espada apunhalar seus inimigos, eles são completamente inúteis_. O que isso diz sobre ela, o que diz sobre todos, o que diz sobre as mulheres em geral? Ela não sabe, ela não se atreve a contemplar, nem dar voz a esses pensamentos traidores, ela não tem mais em si para se importar - _ela sabe que antes se consideraria vindicada, que o desenrolar dos eventos nas últimas horas seriam vistos, por ela, como evidência de que estava certa e que podia ser mais do que um rosto bonito, uma noiva e uma mãe. Que havia mais para ela do que o que fora levada a acreditar_.

Ela não se importa mais, não agora, não depois de tudo – _não quando apenas teve de encarar seu pior pesadelo, confrontá-lo e vencê-lo_ –, ela apenas se sente cansada, vazia, como se mil anos tivessem se passado em um piscar de olhos e ela não tivesse dormido nada em todo esse tempo _– Shan Yu estava morto e ela estava para sempre livre dele_. O fogo em sua alma gagueja e sufoca até que tudo o que reste sejam cinzas e a mais tímida brasa, mal lá, à uma brisa longe de se extinguir. Ela começou sua aventura impulsionada pelo vento, pairando com a ajuda de correntes favoráveis para se manter no céu, rápido e alto ela foi, cada vez mais próxima do sol, cada vez mais confiante, apenas para perceber, no final, que suas asas eram de frágil papel de arroz e inadequadas para suportar todo o peso que tentava carregar - _disciplina e forçam eram apenas os mais óbvios_.

Virtude, dever, propriedade, fé e misericórdia eram demais para se equilibrar em um único conjunto de ombros, sem ninguém com quem compartilhar o fardo. Ela também era humana e assim tão falha – _mulher, e assim tão fraca_ – ossos não ocos, mas tão quebradiços, que encontraram o chão com uma crise repugnante após suas asas se rasgarem e ela cair em um mergulho mortal. A realidade veio a seu encontro então, um professor duro e inclemente, mostrando-lhe sem piedade o custo de sua arrogância, o preço a pagar por seus muitos erros.

Ela não era um bom presságio, uma benção, um símbolo de virtude e graça, não um sinal de tempos pacíficos e prósperos que se avizinhavam, apesar do que o povo podia ter sido levado a pensar por suas ações. Ela era apenas uma mulher egoísta _– não era justiça, obediência e fidelidade o que a moviam, pelo menos não por outros que não ela_ \- que queria pôr fim a um terrível pesadelo e ser permitida viver sua vida com um pouco menos de medo – _ela não esperava encontrar felicidade_.

**[...] A seguir...**

_Mulan não era muitas coisas, forte e sábia algumas delas - **ela não era, toda a prova que precisava para se convencer disso estava marcada em sua pele, a maioria, mas não tudo, escondido sob suas roupas** -, mas ela morde a língua, aceita o reconhecimento – **e no processo limpa um pouco da vergonha e desonra que trouxa a família com suas ações** -, e quando lhe é oferecido um alto cargo pelo Imperador a seu serviço ousa pedir a única coisa que quer, que deseja sobre tudo o mais. Ela quer voltar para casa e superar de uma vez por todas aquela etapa tão dolorosa de sua vida. Seu crescimento ali foi além do esperado, suas dores mais do que simples e corriqueiras dores de crescimento. Ela quer avançar, deixar tudo para trás, e nunca ter de revisitar o que esperançosamente seria o período de tempo mais sombrio de toda a sua vida - **ela não acha que poderia sobreviver a algo pior, não se atreve a tentar sua sorte também se perguntado se havia, de fato, destino pior que pudesse ter se abatido sobre ela, se havia, não queria saber. Nunca saber, jamais contemplar, pois naquela estrada nada havia para ser encontrado além da insanidade e disso já havia o suficiente em seu presente.** _

**[...]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Virtude, dever, propriedade, fé e misericórdia” são todas virtudes atribuídas aos Fenghuang, uma ave mitológica retratada as vezes como uma fênix chinesa, que era tida como “um bom presságio, uma benção, um símbolo de virtude e graça, um sinal de tempos pacíficos e prósperos”, e estava relacionada também com “justiça, obediência e fidelidade”, entre outras coisas. Fenghuang também as vezes são retratados como dois pássaros distintos, Feng sendo os machos, Huang as fêmeas, e juntos se tornando equilibrados, Fenghuang. De qualquer forma, é muita coisa e não lembro de tudo, mas o importante é que estou comparando Mulan com o Fenghuang e isso terá importância mais à frente.


	4. CAPÍTULO IV

**CAPÍTULO IV**

[...] **Anteriormente...**

_Ela não era um bom presságio, uma benção, um símbolo de virtude e graça, não um sinal de tempos pacíficos e prósperos que se avizinhavam, apesar do que o povo podia ter sido levado a pensar por suas ações. Ela era apenas uma mulher egoísta_ _–_ **não era justiça, obediência e fidelidade o que a moviam, pelo menos não por outros que não ela** \- _que queria pôr fim a um terrível pesadelo e ser permitida viver sua vida com um pouco menos de medo –_ **ela não esperava encontrar felicidade.**

[...] **Agora...**

Mulan não era muitas coisas, forte e sábia algumas delas - _ela não era, toda a prova que precisava para se convencer disso estava marcada em sua pele, a maioria, mas não tudo, escondido sob suas roupas_ -, mas ela morde a língua, aceita o reconhecimento – _e no processo limpa um pouco da vergonha e desonra que trouxa a família com suas ações_ –, e quando lhe é oferecido um alto cargo pelo Imperador a seu serviço ousa pedir a única coisa que quer, que deseja sobre tudo o mais. Ela quer voltar para casa e superar de uma vez por todas aquela etapa tão dolorosa de sua vida. Seu crescimento ali foi além do esperado, suas dores mais do que simples e corriqueiras dores de crescimento. Ela quer avançar, deixar tudo para trás, e nunca ter de revisitar o que esperançosamente seria o período de tempo mais sombrio de toda a sua vida - _ela não acha que poderia sobreviver a algo pior, não se atreve a tentar sua sorte também se perguntado se havia, de fato, destino pior que pudesse ter se abatido sobre ela, se havia, não queria saber. Nunca saber, jamais contemplar, pois naquela estrada nada havia para ser encontrado além da insanidade e disso já havia o suficiente em seu presente._

Ela afasta os pensamentos escuros com firmeza, fazendo uso de cada polegada de disciplina mental duramente adquirida apenas para funcionar o mais normalmente possível ou o que pode passar por normal, já que ela não é Ping e ninguém ali conhece Mulan _\- com alguma sorte qualquer estranheza percebida será atribuída ao abandono da farsa_. Ela está desgastada, segurando-se pelas costuras desde que se recusaram a ouvi-la, desde que Shan Yu tomou o imperador refém, desde que teve de tomar a frente em seu resgate e derrotar ela mesma o líder huno - _o monstro que a destruiu, abalou as fundações sobre as quais se construiu, e substituiu suas bases, coragem e obstinação por medo, orgulho por vergonha, determinação com hesitação_. Seus joelhos tremem, mas seus ombros são quadrados, e sua devastação não se mostra em sua expressão. Forte ela deve ser, firme, por apenas um pouco mais, então ela pode fraquejar, quando longe de olhares indiscretos e amigos que não perguntam o óbvio - _de onde veio o lábio partido e o nódulo em sua têmpora? Como está a ferida em seu lado? Você está machucada em algum outro lugar? **Shan Yu a feriu novamente**?_

Ela morde o interior da bochecha até provar sangue, a língua amarrada por verdades dolorosas, acusações que não se atreve a pronunciar em voz alta para não se abrir a escrutínio alheio e perguntas desconfortáveis. Despedidas são feitas com grande decoro. Reverências rígidas e formais, nenhum contato visual, nem físico, palavras cuidadosamente escolhidas e enunciadas. Talvez ela esteja sendo muito fria - _não o suficiente, nunca o suficiente, basta lembrar de ser deixada no frio e na neve, ferida e com suprimentos insuficientes, vulnerável e sozinha, e sabe que nunca mostrará frieza o suficiente para se equiparar a isso_.

O colar do Imperador - _uma grande honra_ \- sente-se como um laço de forca em torno de seu pescoço, restringindo sua respiração, cortando mais do que seu ar. A espada de Shan Yu pesa em suas mãos - _ela pensa na boneca que encontrou na vila queimada, deixada na neve, como **ela**. Aquela tinha sido a lâmina usada para pôr fim a vida da garotinha a quem a boneca pertencera? Se sim, isso importava, quando mesmo se não, o sangue de incontáveis fora derramado com aquela espada? – _e ela deseja poder lança-la nas entranhas de um vulcão e assistir enquanto o metal deforma e derrete.

Toneladas de coisas não ditas, crimes nunca reconhecidos, segredos que jamais cruzarão seus lábios, tornam o ar tenso e desajeitado. Ela tenta sentir algo, talvez tristeza pela separação, mas, como se o conteúdo de seu coração tivesse sido escavado, deixando para trás uma carapaça oca e vazia, tudo o que poderia sentir parece escapar pelas fissuras e o que resta é um vazio escancarado de nada e dormência, perpetuamente faminto.

_Ela só quer ir embora_...

**[...] A seguir...**

_Ela pensou que conseguiria, voltar para casa e se oferecer a misericórdia da família, implorar por um compromisso a casamenteira, resignar-se a casar, mas, depois de ver Chang, de pensar em ter de suportar o toque de alguém, quando a ameaça de ser abraçada pelos amigos a fez suar frio, ela descobre que não pode._

**[...]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, Mulan está magoada e dividida, se sente traída, por terem a abandonada, e se sente ainda pior, por que ninguém parece se importar que quando aparece ela parece ainda mais machucada do que quando se separaram, não ajuda que eles também não estejam mostrando muita preocupação depois de tudo.

**Author's Note:**

> Quanto mais escrevo, mais percebo que estou dando a escrita um tom bastante sombrio. Para aqueles que possam se sentir ofendidos por minha retratação de Mulan e o raciocínio dela, , entre outras coisas, deixo dito, antecipadamente, que estou fazendo o meu melhor para entrar dentro da cabeça dela e retratar o mais fielmente possível como ela poderia estar se sentindo e/ou pensando, a cada momento e evolução da trama. Claro, não é por que ela acha algo, ou foi levada a pensar de certo modo, que ela está certa, é tudo uma questão de perspectiva e no momento Mulan está muito abalada, seu julgamento prejudicado, e isso se mostra em como ela reage ao seu ambiente e os acontecimentos que nele acontecem. Há também todo um contexto cultural, que estou tentando retratar o mais fielmente possível para facilitar o entendimento de todos sobre como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto e como evoluirão a partir daqui. Assim, as opiniões, pensamentos, entre outros, que vão encontrar à medida que avançam podem não refletir como me sinto sobre o assunto, nem como a sociedade funciona hoje em dia, mas são pertinentes para o desenvolvimento do cenário, mais importante, é como Mulan, e os outros, vê tudo.


End file.
